


Rainstorm

by Fireborn101



Series: We Met in a Rainstorm [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sokka, Asexual Suki, Bus Stop, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Rain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Friend thewaysofthefandoms prompted me to write this fic.<br/>I've decided that I need more asexual relationships in my life, so both Sokka and Suki are ace in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaysofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysofthefandoms/gifts).



Suki was standing at a bus stop when suddenly the thick clouds burst and rain came down in sheets! In moment the pavement was soaked and water was flowing freely down the street. Suki, however, was dry and tapped her bright yellow rain-booted feet together and smiled as she watched the world blur around her. 

Sokka was late. He was almost never late but today he had been late for work, now he was late for his niece's dance recital and hoped he wouldn’t miss it; by the way his day had been going, his chances weren't that great. He opened the door of the office building and ran towards the bus stop, suddenly the thick clouds burst and rain came down in sheets! In moments the pavement was soaked and water was flowing freely down the street. Sokka’s clothes were also soaked and water was flowing freely down his body.  
Of course this happened to him! Of course the day he wore a white shirt it rained! He swore under his breath and continued running towards the bus stop. 

Suki heard splashing behind her and turned to see an absolutely soaked man running towards her --towards the bus stop; he was gorgeous with dusky skin, long-cut chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, and he was so wet! He slowed to a walk about a meter away and she could hear him panting for air, she watched him from under her umbrella for a moment before offering, “Do you want to stand under here with me?” 

Sokka looked over at the yellow-booted figure with the large green-and-white umbrella. Why don’t I have an umbrella? He asked himself, I thought I brought one with me. The he remembered that he’d left it on his desk at work, he swore under his breath.  
Just then he heard, “Do you want to stand under here with me?” The figure had lifted their umbrella to show a really cute girl with auburn hair, sea-green eyes and a sweet smile. Her hair was curling around her chin and her knee length coat was a matching shade of yellow to her boots. 

Suki nearly laughed at the look of sheer relief on his face when she offered him a place under her umbrella.  
“Sure.” He breathed, she lifted it further and moved it over so he could slide under it. He did so.  
“Thanks.” He sounded grateful, “This is the first good thing that happened to me all day.”  
“Really?” She asked, tilting her head, “Has it really been so bad?”  
He nodded, “Bad day at work, but never mind.” He offered his hand, “I’m Sokka.”  
She took it, “Suki. It’s nice to meat you Sokka.”  
He smiled, “You too Suki.”  
“So where are you going? You looked like you were in a hurry.” She inquired.  
“My niece’s dance recital, it’s her big one and I promised her, and my sister, I’d go.” He offered somewhat sheepishly.  
Suki laughed softly, “I bet you’re a great uncle.”  
The bus came and she lowered her umbrella and stepped onto the bus, “It was nice meeting you.” She said before the doors began to swish shut.  
He smiled, “You too.” The bus drove away and Sokka was soon wet again, but this time he wasn’t as cold or upset. His bus came and soon he was at the recital, he didn’t miss his niece’s dance.  
\--  
When he got home to his apartment and finally was able to peel off his still-damp clothing he found a slip of paper in his back pocket, it had a phone number and a name on it. He pulled out his phone and dialed. As the phone rung he swallowed, she picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Suki, it’s Sokka. We met at the bus stop?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Listen, I was wondering...can I buy you a coffee sometime?”  
“Sure.” Suki was clearly smiling.


End file.
